The inherited Destiny
by shaunwolfie180
Summary: In the year 1474 A young boy is born into a wealthy family and as he grows he is taught the skills and secrets of a centuries old brotherhood in order to survive in his future life. What lies ahead for Antonio Romero is a life full of tough choices, peril, combat and more, and at the end of the journey he will then find himself aiding the greatest Assassin of his age Ezio Auditore.
1. Chapter 1

**The inherited Destiny **

**Chapter 1**

Within a distant land and amongst busy bustling cities full of people going about their everyday lives begins a tale of a journey that would change the life of one single boy forever.

The year is 1474 in the growing city of Madrid, there lived a humble, honest, and fairly wealthy family where expecting the newest arrival any day soon. The father of the child was a finely dressed man who stood a good 6 foot tall and was a fair build. He worked in a large art dealership and was able to sell the finest pieces of art for more than what they were worth. A lot more. With this his boss would pay him handsomely for his work and with that would be able to afford a good standard of living for him and his family. He went by the name of Marco Romero da Milano, and he was about to receive a big surprise as he was arriving home. There was screaming coming from his house, followed by the sight of a man running towards him in the street.

"Senior Marco, I bring message from the medico" said the man as he caught his breath.

"Vene, what is this message you speak of?" he replied.

"Your wife has gone into labour and is giving birth to your next child."

"Grazie, tell me where may I find my wife, along with the medico?" said Marco who was stunned at the news he had just received.

"Si seniore, you will find then in the master bedroom and as you can hear your wife may need the comfort of your presence."

"Grazie seniore, take these coins as a token of my gratitude." With that Marco and the messenger both took off towards the Romero palazzo. As the messenger had said Marco had arrived to find his wife currently giving birth and with that rushed to her side to comfort her.

"My dear Carolina, I came as soon as I heard the message." said Marco as he sat next to his wife holding her delicate hand in his. "Tell me, how is she doing doctor?" he asked with concern for his wife.

"Very well seniore, the baby's head is out and with one final push the birth should be complete." replied the doctor who was focused on the task at hand, and as if on cue Carolina let out one almighty scream and squeezed Marco's hand so tight that the tips of his fingers turned a purple blue colour. "Congratulations! It's a healthy baby boy!" exclaimed the doctor as he was carefully cleaning up the newly born child before handing it over to its proud parents. Carolina looked at her husband and asked.

"What shall we call him my love?"

"Antonio, Antonio Romero da Milano. Our new son" he proudly replied, the doctor received his thanks and then took his leave and left the couple to care for baby Antonio. Not only was this day the day that a baby was born but unbeknownst to many this marked the change of better days to come to all of Italia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

1492 Antonio Romero now at the age of 18 now stood as high as his father and now works under him by being his messenger boy and delivering fine art to local people that his father Marco had sold to them. When Antonio wasn't working he was bound to be found in either the archery range, the local pub, or at his girlfriend's Rosa-Marie's house where he spent most of his nights as he rarely slept at home. This didn't bother his mother or father at all, as long as he turned up for work his dad was happy. His mother Carolina was happy if Antonio visited to chat with both her and his two older sisters all of whom he loved dearly and would kill for if the situation where to arise.

Antonio had taken up archery since the tender age of 10 when his father shot down at the same range at weekends and every now and then his father would allow him to shoot an arrow or two and even then his father could see potential in his son. Deadly potential. After seeing this Marco encouraged Antonio to take up the sport as soon as he became of age. Since then Antonio's skill had grown and grown till he could hit a target perfectly practically with his eyes closed. Along with being a fine shot Antonio was also a skilled swordsman who Marco had trained himself and trained well.

Even at such a tender age and having received all of this combat training Marco knew he wasn't going to be around forever and so took it upon himself to train his only son in the arts and the secrets of a centuries old brotherhood but even now to this day Marco had never revealed the Brotherhood's name or the true purpose behind all of the training Antonio was receiving.

"Father, surely there must be a reason behind my training?" questioned Antonio after an intense sword duelling practise. A question he often asked his father.

"I have told you before son, its purpose serves to protect you in your future life and your loved ones" replied Marco knowing full well that most of that answer was untrue.

"Very well if you say so father" said Antonio still oblivious of what his future would bring but a life his father knew all too well.

As Antonio grew up he started beginning to grow tired of wondering the streets and began to wander what it would look like to walk along the rooftops of Madrid. So one day his curiosity got the better of him as he was entering his teenage years and Antonio started scaling the sides of buildings from a young age be it a small house which provided plentiful foot and handholds to use to climb. Even the smoother surfaced buildings of some churches provided a challenge to begin with but over the years Antonio could pretty much climb up any building in the city. He also could navigate the rooftops effortlessly to admire all of the beautiful views the city had to offer, from the run down outskirts of the city with such poorly layered bricks even an infant could climb them, to the more developed centre where buildings where white with rusty coloured roof tiles which showed off the off the city in all of its glory. His father had heard of his son doing these things many times from people all over the city but always turned a blind eye to it as it was him that planted the idea that he should he should explore and get to know his surroundings more than anybody else in the city.

Early one morning Antonio arrived early to the art dealership for work and waited outside for his father to arrive. It was just after sunrise so Antonio scaled the building with both ease and grace as he'd done this a hundred times before. He killed the time it took for Marco to arrive just watching the sun climbing up over the horizon and turning all the buildings it touched a golden orange and which highlighted the colour of the roof tiles which topped them. Antonio would just gaze in awe for hours if he could at such a marvellous spectacle and hoped that one day if he ever had time would be to come up to this roof top and paint what he saw, unfortunately destiny wasn't going to allow him to do this any time soon if at all.

"Antonio! Are you lazing on the roof again?" was the sound which snapped Antonio out of his day dream and brought him back to reality.

"Yes Father, I'll be right down" he replied as he moved towards the roof's edge to confront his father face to face. As he thought about hid decent down the building Antonio had noticed someone had left a cart of straw in the middle of the road just behind where his father was standing. Was this a test from his father or was it just put there by a random citizen? Either way he was going to jump into it regardless. So with that He raised his arms level with his shoulders and judged his distance before he took his leap of faith off the rooftop.

"What are you doing Antonio? We have no time for games today." Questioned Marco as he watched his son just he was about to jump off of the rooftop.

"Well if I were you father I'd move out of the way so I don't land on you" he shouted down, and with that allowed himself to fall from the rooftop and into the straw below. The feeling he felt between leaving the rooftop and landing in the straw was a feeling of complete freedom, no rules, no boundaries, nothing but a complete feeling which he couldn't explain but only feel.

"Why did you do that for you idiota? Bellowed Marco as Antonio clambered out of the cart and dusted the straw off.

"I don't know, it just felt right at the time and I wanted to try something new for a change" he replied swiftly before Marco could begin to question him further.

"Well don't go making a habit of it during working time, in your own time feel free to do as many times as you want but I don't want to see my son injured for doing something foolish understood?" Antonio could see the anger mixed with concern in his father's hazel eyes.

"Si father, I did not mean to cause concern or worry" said Antonio bowing his head slightly.

"Va vene, let's get to work then as we have a busy day ahead and there is someone in town I am very anxious for you to meet." Marco said putting his arm around his sons shoulders knowing his son had understood how he'd just felt.

"Who is this man you speak of father, A new painter?" Antonio asked.

"Si son he goes by the name of Leonardo De Vinci, a very talented painter for someone of his age but I hear he's not just a good artist I hear he has a talent for other things as well so I suggest you make him a good acquaintance as quickly as you can." Answered Marco. The two then walked into the dealership ready to begin the day's work that lie ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was a midsummer's day and Antonio was running errands for his father Marco as he normally did while his father was selling pieces of fine art which he'd had done for so many years now. Antonio was on his way to gentleman's house located within the financial district of town where houses where difficult to distinguish who's house belonged to who because they all the same be it the odd hanging basket with a plants growing in them. All his father had said to him before he set off on this errand was to find the banker's house and come straight back as he had important piece of paperwork he had to deliver before a certain time. As Antonio arrived at the house that matched the address that was written on the letter he knocked on the door three times and waited to see if there was a reply. A few seconds later the door slowly opened to see a man dressed as a servant at the door.

"Buongiorno seniore is your master in?" Antonio said cheerfully

"Regretfully no seniore, but is there anything I can do instead?" replied the servant in a voice that made it sound that he was looking down on Antonio.

"Si seniore there is, I have a letter destined for your master's eyes only, may I leave it with you for you to give to him upon his immediate return?" Antonio asked quickly knowing time was not on his side.

"Of course seniore, I give you my word" said the servant nodding his head, and with that Antonio handed over the letter and turned to take his leave and as he did so glanced up to the nearest watchtower to look at the time. After he managed to tell what time it was he knew that he would be tight pressed walking or even running through the busy streets at this time if day so he decided to take to the rooftops knowing they'd be a much faster route back to his father. Antonio found the nearest building and finding suitable placements for his hands and feet quickly scaled the building and got his bearings, he knew the financial district was in the eastern side of the city and that he'd come from a north-westerly direction to get here so once he'd worked out which direction to go Antonio set off at a brisk run over the rooftops back to the art dealership. After a period of about half an hour running and jumping over the city's rooftops Antonio had finally reached the roof of the dealership and just as this morning the cart of straw still stood as it did this morning.

"I know I promised father I wouldn't but what he won't know won't hurt him" he thought so he lifted his arms and leapt into the straw just he did before, the rush he felt as he fell was also the same it was beginning to feel like an addiction to Antonio as the feeling felt so good. As he got out and dusted himself down and straightened out his clothes so Marco wouldn't notice what he had just done approached the door. Just as he was about to open the door Marco had appeared in the doorway with a stern look on his face.

"What's taken you boy? You know that this important document has to be delivered within the hour now you won't make it time." Complained Marco staring at his waiting for his excuses and his reply.

"Mi dispiace father but the streets where busy within the financial district, I'll make sure those documents arrive at the destination on time." Replied Antonio taken by his surprise that his father had not noticed that leaped off the roof again like he was told not to earlier the very same day.

"Very well, I trust you will son, here they are now go before time runs out, and get back swiftly as i need a chat with you when you return." Said Marco as his son turned to leave on his errand.

"Va bene father I'll see to it I return swiftly." And with that Antonio was off running at full pace towards his destination. After he got far enough away from the dealership Antonio took to the rooftops again knowing it was the only way he was going to reach his destination on time. So after Antonio had reached where he was meant to be he found the time to be five minutes early which was a relief. Just like the previous errand he knocked on the door three times and then waited for a reply. The door was answered by a middle aged man who appeared to be running some kind of workshop. There was odd looking contraptions hanging from the ceiling and designs for even weirder looking things laying on the tables that he could see over the man's shoulder.

"Salute seniore, I bring important documents from my father he said it was urgent you received them." Antonio explained, and upon concluding what he had said the man's face seem to just light up with what he had just received.

"Ah excellent, grazie seniore it's very much appreciated." Replied the workshop owner who had brown scruffy hair and looked quite a friendly person all around a person who you could spend hours talking to about random things.

"It's no problem seniore it's my job to carry out my father's errands for him." Antonio said surprised by the level of gratitude in the man's voice.

"I'm sorry seniore I'd love to stay and chat but I have a business meeting I must attend to." The man said after thanking Antonio further.

"I understand seniore, I must return to my father as I'm sure he has more work for me to do." Replied Antonio and with that the two men went their separate ways. Unbeknownst to both men their paths would cross again very soon as they were both headed for the same place but getting there via two different paths.

Antonio knowing that his most important task of the day was completed decided to walk comfortably back through the streets of the city back to the dealership where his father was waiting for him so they could have that talk that Marco had spoken of before he set of on his last task. As Antonio approached the building of the dealership he could hear voices one being his father and one Antonio recognised but couldn't place where from, whoever it was they sounded like good friends as they were both chuckling and talking about matters past. Antonio thought it must be the person that his father wanted him to meet, regardless of who ever it was, he entered through the door to find his father talking to someone Antonio could now place the voice to, the scruffy brown hair was a dead giveaway. As he entered his father turned round and beckoned him over to join them.

"Antonio, my dear boy! Come over here there is someone I want you to meet" said Marco "T his is Leonardo Da Vinci one of the greatest artists of the modern age.

"I believe I have already had the pleasure of meeting senior Da Vinci father as he was the person your documents were destined for but I didn't catch his name until now." Replied Antonio whilst shaking hands with the great artist.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company Leonardo?" Marco said getting down to business.

"Si I hear that you are fine art dealer by trade, but I hear there are other things you have grown to be good at also over your many years." Began Leonardo.

"I'm listening" Marco replied with interest in his face.

"While I am visiting the city I happen to be quite busy dealing with both personal and matters of other importance and I am wondering if you can do me a favour?" asked Leonardo.

"Anything for an old friend, tell me what is it you require me to do?" Marco replied only too happy to help an old friend out.

"Grazie Marco, I need you to dig up some information for me on a matter of great importance and come back to me when you have found what I need, can you do that for me my friend?" explained Leonardo.

"Nessun problema Leonardo give me a few days to find what it is you seek and I will send Antonio with my findings if that will suffice?" Said Marco finalising the arrangement.

"Bene, that would be perfect Marco" Leonardo said and then proceeded to hand Marco a sealed envelope "This envelope Marco contains details of what I need finding out, I cannot emphasise enough the importance of this task".

"Do not worry my friend I will get to it straight away and send the boy to your workshop upon its completion. With that the two men said their farewells and Antonio showed Leonardo to the door and bid the man farewell also. He then approached his father at his desk.

"What you heard just now Antonio you speak of this to no one, absolutely no one understood?" Marco said with deepest sincerity in hi voice. He wasn't messing around so Antonio knew this must be a really important matter.

"You have my word father, no soul will hear of this I swear." Replied Antonio.

"Very well then, I must get started on this task, you may go for the day, I'll see you tomorrow son stay safe." Marco said meaning Antonio's day was finished and time now till tomorrow morning was now his own to spend as and how he wanted. As he turned to leave through the door Marco said "Oh before I forget Antonio, your mother wishes to see you soon, she feels it's been too long since you last visited home, you know what she gets like. If it's possible could you drop by the palazzo sometime within the next couple of days?" he asked as a father not as a boss.

"Certainly father she is right, it has been a while since I last visited maybe after our next training session I can come home for dinner perhaps and have a proper family meal so we can all catch up as one big family?" Antonio suggested.

"I like the sound of that Antonio, I will tell Carolina and I'm sure she will be thrilled at the news, so this Saturday evening after our next sword fighting training session?" Marco replied getting the details straight with his son before he left.

"Sounds great father I can't wait. I'll see you tomorrow" Antonio bid farewell to his father and left the dealership with only one thing in mind. What was his father and Leonardo Da Vinci talking about, and what was the contents of that envelope that was so important which seemed to trouble Leonardo so? Answers which Antonio would find only with the passing of time and waiting would he begin to discover what his destiny was going to entail.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was the day after the meeting where Antonio had witnessed his father and a painter by the name of Leonardo Da Vinci discussing matters that from what he could make out where far from the subject of fine arts. Before he started his work for the day Antonio had been pondering on how to approach the subject of yesterday's meeting between the two men but hadn't come up with a logical way yet. He knew that he wouldn't have a chance too at the start of the day as his father was always keen on getting down to business and setting his son to work running errands, delivering messages, or just staying in the office sorting out documents, whatever it was Marco always had Antonio doing something.

It was around lunchtime when Antonio managed to think of time best suited to bring the subject up for discussion, it would be at the end of the working day after everyone else had left for their homes and families. Antonio knew his father was always the last person to leave as he like to keep everything in order as well as have things ready for the following day. This would be the ideal time to bring up the matter of that meeting the day before. After Antonio had completed his tasks for the day he decided to stay behind and help his father organise things, this made Marco curious as to why his son was staying behind as he normally was eager to leave at the first chance he got.

"Son can I ask you as to your reason as to why you decided to stay and help me organise things this evening?" Asked Marco as his curiosity got the better of him.

"Of course you can father, I was hoping to speak to you speak to alone and in private about a matter that has been troubling my mind of late." Replied Antonio hoping his father could guess what the problem was without him having to bring it up.

"What is it Antonio? It's not Rosa-Marie is it?" he asked hoping to avoid the subject of last night's meeting with Leonardo but it wasn't going to happen.

"It's about what you and senior Da Vinci were discussing; it's been bothering me ever since I left yesterday. I was wandering if you could shed some light on the matter of my concerns father?" Antonio said knowing that just coming out with it was better than beating around the bush. Marco let out a sigh to compose his thoughts and then replied to his son's question.

"Antonio, I'm not going to insult your intelligence and say that we were discussing dealing with fine arts which needed selling, no it was something very much more important than just pieces of art my boy. Leonardo asked me to research into a matter of upmost importance which could affect all of Itallia someday."

"What matter is that important father?" replied Antonio now having many more questions going through his head than he had time to ask them.

"A matter that hopefully will not be your responsibility to bear, so do not worry about the matter further my boy." Marco was anxious to drop the subject as he was afraid of letting out more information then what was safe to without putting Antonio's life in danger.

"What responsibility? What matter? You're going to kill someone are you?" Antonio was now desperate for answers from his father but Marco was determined to only tell what he only deemed safe to tell his son at the time.

"God no my boy, listen to me Antonio carefully, I promise to tell you what you want to hear when the matter has been dealt with and it is safe to tell you, and if something where to happen to me I will leave details on where you can get the answers you will need in order to complete my work, is that a deal son?" Marco compromised with Antonio who knew that this would have to suffice for now.

"It's a deal father, I'm sorry for causing any worry but I just wanted to ease my mind slightly"

"Good to hear my boy, now off you go or Rosa will be wandering why her bed will be absent of your presence and don't forget our family meal with us after training, I have already informed your mother and she is delighted at the news." Said Marco before Antonio reached the door.

"I haven't forgotten father, I will see you at training tomorrow" he replied then left the building leaving his father to his business. It was a chilly evening for the time of year as the clouds were no were to be seen in the night sky and the moon was shining brightly amongst the abundant stars. Antonio made his way to Rosa's bedroom window, her light was still on an indication she was still awake and waiting up for him. Antonio gently threw a small pebble at the window as not to break it but enough to get her attention.

"Who is it?" she called.

"Now what kind of question is that to ask me?" replied Antonio.

"Antonio! I'm sorry my love you're back a little later than usual, is something the matter?" she asked after he had climbed into her bedroom.

"Not really I just had to have a word with father about work that's all, nothing you should worry about." He replied as all he wanted now was to sleep and be fresh for training with Marco in the morning.

"What you say we go to bed then Antonio so you can put the day behind you?" Rosa suggested as she was tired too.

"That's probably the best thing I've heard all day." He said feeling tiredness begin to settle in.

"Then come Antonio let us sleep in each other's embrace" said Rosa and the two climbed into bed and let sleep overcome them till morning.

Antonio left Rosa's feeling well rested and refreshed after his sleep that night. Antonio headed off towards the training field to meet his father for training. The field was located just outside the city walls on the eastern side of the city which this early in the morning was just being lit up by the rise of breaking sun. As Antonio was arriving at the training field he noticed his father had already arrived and was already ready to begin with his protective equipment on, Antonio had a feeling that this training session was going to be different from past experiences.

"Buongiorno father, you're here early." Said Antonio approaching his father.

"Buongiorno son, I'm going to use this session to teach you to successfully defend yourself in some less advantageous situations that you find yourself in, such as the one like this. You see me in full protective armour just like an enemy may be in, now looking at you, you don't have much clothing to protect you so, what do you do son?" asked Marco testing his son on a potential life or death situation. As Antonio was thinking about the potential answers in his head Marco had purposely left a training sword for his son to use to defend himself but he'd have to get past him to get it. Before Antonio could open his mouth to reply Marco had decided to engage his son and test his abilities; after a series of dodges and dives Marco paused.

"What's the matter son? Catch you by surprise did I?" asked Marco knowing he had caught Antonio off guard.

"Si father just a little it's a good thing I am agile enough to dodge your strikes." He replied with a hint of a sneaky insult to his father about the age difference between the two.

"Very good son, yes you may be agile, but you still fail in being observant in your surroundings for things that could be of aid to you in your current situation and help turn the tables and dispatch of any threats, now focus my boy." And with that Marco engaged his son a second time followed by more failed strikes at his son. It took Antonio a while for his father's advice to sink in and for him to look around and notice the sword that was resting up against a post that he must've gone past at least half a dozen times while dodging his father's attacks. After a few more successful dodges the sword was in his hand and now it was his turn to strike back at his father. Blow after connecting blow between the two swords echoed over the field and the valley as these two men were not backing down an inch, even if this was just a training session. Antonio allowed himself to scan the area once more for things that may be of use to for him to turn the tables on his father and not just keep them at a stalemate; it took some careful scanning until he found a dagger that had placed in the ground. Another aid from his father? Nevertheless he was going to use it to get his father to yield this conflict. Marco was using his experience to his advantage to keep Antonio on his toes and not giving him an inch, more ringing blows filled the land as this intense encounter continued with little end in sight for the untrained ear. As this exchange in blows was coming to a close Antonio seized his chance to get the dagger in his grasp and succeeded in doing so. It only took a couple more defensive blows to his father's attacks and a quick turn of his body to have his father in a position to surrender with the dagger at his throat.

"Yield father, the encounter is mine" Antonio said between breaths after the countless encounters that had just taken place.

"Complimenti my boy, you passed this test well, it is always advised to be on your guard at all times as you never know what's going to be around the corner and it could be an encounter that sees you at a disadvantage such as the one we have just practised here this morning; but bear in mind Antonio, weapons are not going to as easily accessible to you in the real world situation so use any time you have to scan the area to find something that you can use and turn the tables on your opponent and bring them down. Out of all the lessons I have taught you over the years my son; this is probably one of the most important ones I will teach you. You understand what I'm trying to say here Antonio?" finished Marco and allowed himself to steady his breathing.

"Yes father I do, I thank you for teaching me so much over so long don't think it goes unappreciated." Said Antonio releasing his father from the situation he was in.

"And also Antonio, another thing to remember, there may be more than one enemy coming at so make sure to use any fallen enemy's weapon as your own there's no disgrace in turning enemy weaponry against them if it's to save yourself from potential death." Marco explained further. Now the two men were having a relaxing break and Marco explaining more uses for the lesson he was teaching before they trained further.

"I think we shall call it a day there Antonio, I need to see to your mother and check if everything is in order for tonight's family meal." Said Marco.

"Bene, I have to go and run a few errands myself father, but I promise you I will be home for dinner tonight as I promised you and Mother. Would 8 o'clock be ok for you and mother?"

"8 o'clock sounds just fine to me Antonio your mother can not wait to see you again, she does miss you, you know" Marco said as he was changing out of the training armour.

"I know she does father, but I only want to be a little independent and do more things for myself." Replied Antonio.

"I understand son we all have to take that step one day in our lives, I'm proud of you." Marco said embracing his son before they parted ways once more till the dinner that evening. But fate it would seem would have different plans for the Romero family as tonight would mark the day that Antonio's world was about to crash down around him and for his true destiny to take fold and he would soon have to leave his home city in order to not only survive but to be able to seek the truth about his real destiny that his father had been training him for, for so long.

As the day was passing into evening Antonio was walking out from the pub after a drink or two with friends and was making his way towards the palazzo Romero for his dinner with his family when along came a man who Antonio had never met before and stopped him in the street and said with hastened breath.

"Senior Antonio, I come bearing troubled news which needs your urgent attention!" exclaimed the stranger.

"What is it? Tell me seniore" ordered Antonio desperate for the message the man carried.

"You're palazzo has been raided by guards in search for your father and you, they turned the house upside down and captured your father and arrested him awaiting trial for aiding in a murder attempt upon the mayor of the city! And seniore they are looking for you too!" explained the man giving him the message and the warning that he was now a wanted man all in the space of five minutes.

"Grazie seniore, now go find somewhere safe I'll see to this matter myself." Antonio said and sent the man on his way. Standing where he stood baffled at the news he had just received he sprinted towards his home to find the man's words to be true about the house being ransacked.

"Mother! Sisters! Where are you?" called Antonio awaiting a reply until from upstairs he heard his mother's response.

"Up here Antonio! I had to hide your sisters and me from harm like Marco had instructed us too before confronting the guards that forced their way into our home." Explained Carolina.

"Bene, where did they take him? And did he leave any instructions for me upon my arrival?" he asked with concern for his father's safety.

"Si son he said you were to go into his study and go into a hidden room were you will find the tools and information you will need to answer the questions you have been wanting answers too and to protect us. He didn't say the location of where the lever to the room was but only that you would know where it would be." Answered Carolina.

"Very well, stay here and look after these two I will go and find these answers, I'll be back soon.

Antonio left the room in which his mother and sisters where taking refuge and walked to his father's study and as if by some unnatural sense he walked to the large brass globe in the corner of the study and pressed the square which Italy was situated on. The square then lowered and metallic clicks could be heard and then Antonio turned to see a whole section of the bookcase had slid over to cover another to reveal a secret room filled with pictured of people who Antonio could not recognise but had notes around them written on parchment explaining the importance of the pictures. On the desk was a envelope which bore Antonio's name on the front in his father's handwriting. He slowly opened it and it read.

"_Antonio,_

_If you have found this letter than I have been captured by the city's guard for my researching into something that wasn't meant to be discovered. Your training did have a purpose in which was never truly explained to you as it was to protect you but now im going to explain. You were born into a centuries old brotherhood known only as the Assassins and we fight to hold truth and bring peace and justice to all in whatever shape or form. We have been at war for all of those centuries against a order known as the Templars who seek to control the entire world at any cost and this shall never be done under the code of the Assassin creed. This is all I can say now, Take this note to Leonardo Da Vinci and he will able to tell you more than what I could in this letter. In the chest underneath you are things you will need to able to survive this night and see you and the rest of the family to safety outside of these city walls. I do not fear death Antonio in fact I embrace it knowing my death will soon be avenged by you. So take these things and seek the answers to your questions and journey along your true destined path as a member of the Assassin Brotherhood. I love you son in this life and in the next._

_Marco Romero Da Milan"_

Antonio found the heavy wooden chest hidden under the desk bearing an unfamiliar symbol but putting recent news together he could guess it was the seal of the Assassin order. After opening the chest Antonio had found many things he found strange to be keeping in a chest. He firstly pulled out a sword; light, swift, deadly and decorated in marking from the hilt to the base of the blade along with the sheath that could be worn around Antonio's waist. Next he pulled out a leather bracer and attached to it was some sort of blade on a spring mechanism, there were no instructions as to its use, so Antonio figured he'd show it Leonardo and hopefully he could explain how it works and train him in its use. Lastly was a note that was a scrap of paper that just read "_Look towards the exit and Embrace the Destiny that Awaits you" _and with that Antonio found himself gazing at an pure white set of robes made of a mixture of materials that could only be cotton and silk for strength and comfort, the peaked hood of the robe covered his face in shadow to hide his identity enough so that suspicion would not be raised by passing guards, a good thing given the circumstances. The cuffs of the robe where held by links of solid silver and bore the Assassin seal. Antonio changed into the robes, they felt light and flexible a good thing if evasive actions had to be made or if large combat actions had to be made in a conflict, as soon as he had finished adjusting the robes and the belt with the sword attached to it Antonio put on the brown boots which went with the boots, attached the bracer to his left wrist and took the letter from Marco so he could show it to Leonardo. Antonio pulled the hood over his head and left the room with the feeling of empowerment within him that the robes gave him just by wearing them. He then went to check on his mother and sisters and instructed them to go a family friend' s house for safety and then after they had left, went to leave the house himself in search of not only answers from Leonardo, but more importantly justice and an overwhelming thirst for vengeance against the person who was going to be responsible for the death of his father, a vengeance that was not going to be satisfied by mere money or a beating but a vengeance that would be settled in blood.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Antonio now in his Assassin robes equipped with all the tools and knowledge provided by him from training with his father now had to leave the life he lead only just a matter of hours ago well behind. He knew his mother and sisters were safe from harm at a family friends house nearby all Antonio had to do now was go and find Leonardo Da Vinci the man with all of the answers to the questions that was now running through his mind. Antonio could sit in the ransacked house that was his family home and ponder all of the events of the evening and come up with nothing, but no he was going to follow his father's advice and go find Leonardo if there was any chance of saving Marco's life. So with his mind now made up Antonio stood from the chair he were he sat going through many things in his head and left the house he once called home and in his heart knew this didn't feel real but the harsh reality was it was real as can be and was only going to get worse before it got any better. Antonio closed the front door to the house and raised his peaked hood to conceal his face in shadow so no one would recognise him especially the guards that would be searching for him. Antonio knew the streets well and knew where all the short cuts and guard patrol routes were so with a couple of detours he soon found himself at the front door of Leonardo's workshop, he knocked on the door three times and waited anxiously for any reply. A few seconds later the workshop door was being opened by the man who bore all the answers but Leonardo was a little surprised to see Antonio at the hour it was.

"Antonio is that you? What are you doing her at this hour?" asked Leonardo still looking puzzled as to why Antonio was standing at his workshop door so late at night.

"My apologises Leonardo but my father has been captured and imprisoned so in that case I was instructed to give you this so I may receive some answers as to what's going on." Antonio replied having lowered his hood now he was safe from the streets. Leonardo took the letter that Antonio had read from Marco then he took a while to process what had happened to his good friend.

"Well where do I begin?" Questioned Leonardo looking at Antonio hoping for an answer.

"How about with what the subject that you got my father to research for you which landed him in a prison cell." He replied.

"Si that would sound a good place to start. Well I asked your father to research into the whereabouts of an ancient artefact which we assassins have been hunting down for decades now but with no success and where hoping some answers could be found here in Milan. This artefact is said to possess mythical powers which can predict the future and answer any questions that the possessor may hold. It goes by the name of "the apple" as it's said to be a piece of Eden given as a gift from God himself. So it's of the upmost importance that the Assassins get their hands on it before the Templar's do because if they do the possibilities of what could happen would be endless." Leonardo explained with an interested Antonio hanging on to every word he said.

"So how did that involve my father getting arrested?" asked Antonio wanting to know how an innocent man or so he thought at the moment could get arrested due to an interest that was none of his concern.

"Antonio, before I answer that question there is some small details that I must clear up with you. Marco Romero was an Assassin just like you are now, as am I even though in my situation I am merely a supporter of your cause and help out where I can like now, your father was held in high regards within the brotherhood and had killed many a target in his life to get to where he was then one day he came up to the Mentore and said that he would like to settle and stop going on missions and live as a simple civilian and raise a family. He was granted that request upon the condition that if he was needed to research or help the brotherhood in any way he would have to do so. Of course he accepted that condition and that's how we get to this situation really." Leonardo explained at length. Antonio still had more questions for the man that could be answered at a later time but now he focused on the more important ones that would hopefully allow him to save his father.

"Wow, I guess he has lived a hectic life outside of the family. Leonardo for now I only have two more questions that remain unanswered." Said Antonio not wanting to waste more time than what he deemed necessary as every minute was important to saving his father or at least being able to see him one last time.

"Bene, what can I do for you Antonio?" replied Leonardo.

"Firstly, do you know where my father is being held captive from people talking in the street, so that I may go and see him to speak to him one last time, and secondly how do I operate this device?" Antonio presented the hidden blade and bracer to Leonardo who's eyes widened at the device but knew how it worked as he had fabricated some similar devices for another assassin from another city.

"Si Antonio, it's quite simple really after a little practise on its use. You put the blade on your wrist and when you want to strike with it simply flex your wrist like so and hay presto there's your killing weapon." Leonardo said. Antonio stood there just staring at the beauty of the blade's details but it looked a little worn down in some places probably from not being used for some years. "As for the whereabouts of your father I would imagine he would be held in the Prigione de Madrid but to confirm that you'll have to eavesdrop onto a conversation between officials and/or the city's guards." Said Leonardo.

"Va Bene, grazie for everything Leonardo I will return soon after finding some information and hopefully find my father, but until then, I don't suppose you could touch up and restore this blade back to its former glory and make it smooth, silent and more deadly?" asked Antonio as he raised his hood once more as he prepared to go.

"Si Antonio I will see what I can do for you while you are away." Leonardo said with a smile as he loved to tinker with assassin technology and have the opportunity to possibly improve on current designs.

"Grazie Leonardo I will return soon" s said Antonio as he turned to leave Leonardo's workshop.

"It's no problem Antonio, just return safely and buona Fortuna on locating your father" Leonardo said before Antonio left and he bid his friend farewell. Antonio left the workshop with the task to do on his mind, and that was to locate some guards and eavesdrop into their conversation on the exact location of his father's whereabouts in the prison. As the guards were already looking for him then finding a pair of guards would be child's play or so he thought. He looked high and low for a pair of talking guards until then he had a thought of going to the prison and finding guards there which sounded a better idea then what he was finding now. The Prigione de Milan was the largest prison in all of the city and holds the more dangerous and high security criminals within the city, Antonio knew where it was but would need a high view point to be able to scout out what the security would be like and any possible way of climbing the walls and finding his father's cell without being detected. Being the middle of the night being stealthy would be the best approach into getting into the prison and getting out without being seen. Antonio climbed the nearest church spire which overlooked the prison perfectly and Antonio could see where all of the guards where posted and he memorised there patrol routes before moving closer to the prison and closer to hopefully rescuing his father.

Antonio, now at the base of the Prigione looked up at the vast walls in which he knew he had to be careful when climbing as to avoid detection and avoid conflict with the guards. When he was atop of the church spire he also saw where archers were posted along the gangways of the prison as well. Moving as stealthily as possible Antonio navigated the walls up to the point where he could see his father's cell. He learned of Marco's position from listening into a pair of guard's conversation who was meant to be guarding the entrance to the tower where the cell is located. After dodging a few of the guards patrol routes and eyes of the nearby archers Antonio climbed the tower to Marco's cell.

"Father, are you there?" whispered Antonio as to not attract any unwanted attention to himself.

"Antonio? Is that you?" replied Marco confused as to why his son was at his window.

"Si father, I've come to try and rescue you and get you out of here" said Antonio.

"I appreciate that my son but the guards are too many, even for you. You would be captured and put in here with me and sentenced to the same fate that I now face." Marco said.

"There must be a way. What do they plan to do to you father?" Antonio asked.

"I am to be hanged in the city square in two days time, Antonio I ask you do not attend I do not wish you to see that." Said Marco knowing that this was the last time he was ever going to see his son.

"Father tell me who is responsible for this and I will see that they share the same fate as you, I promise you that" Antonio said knowing time with his father was growing ever more shorter.

"I do not know who is responsible, but you know that important letter I sent you to deliver before we met Leonardo?"

"Yes, what about it?" asked Antonio.

"That letter contains information which would clear my name, it will be presented at the trial on the gallows, hopefully then I would be released and my name cleared" said Marco.

"Bene, let's hope all goes well. If not then I will make sure that whoever responsible pays for this crime to our family is" claimed Antonio.

"Very well my son, you must go now and promise me you won't attend the trial" said Marco

"I can't promise father, I would want to know who would be the first to taste the sting of my blade in their chest if things don't go well." Antonio said

"Such fire in your words my boy, reminds me of how I was when I was like you after first put on those robes, very well then Antonio do what you feel. I'm proud of you Antonio." Tears now beginning to fall down the aged face of Marco as this was the final time he was going to see his son in his life and it was tearing him up inside.

"Father, thank you for everything you've done for me. I will see that this act does not go unpunished. I will go now and prepare for what lies ahead and see that things go as well as possible."

As Antonio bid his father farewell for the final time, the next thing he had to do was to get out of the prison unseen which was going to be easier said than done. Or was it? Antonio climbed to the top of the prison tower and scanned the nearby surroundings. Looking down into the streets he noticed a large pile of straw lying in the street, either way Antonio knew what he was going to do to get out now. Judging the distance and timing for the guards not to be looking when he jumped, he spread his arms and leapt from the tower allowing his body to fall with such grace that he could fly. After landing in the straw pile exactly as he planned he dusted himself off and made his way back to Leonardo's workshop knowing now what he was going to do. He was going to become the assassin his father taught him to be. Antonio was ready to embrace his true inherited destiny.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Now knowing what now lay before him Antonio at last made it back to Leonardo's workshop and discussed with him what had just occurred at Marco's prison cell window. Antonio was at a loss of what to do with all of the information his father had given him only just moments ago, he decided to take Leonardo's advice and get some sleep and think about things after tiredness was no longer an issue to cloud Antonio's thoughts and judgements.

The next morning Antonio awoke to find Leonardo studying at his desk and pondering to himself about matters that seemed a little distant to Antonio but it must've been related to the brotherhood as he had mentioned a name he had heard before. Ezio Auditore. This name appeared over and over again within Leonardo's quiet ramblings to himself so Antonio decided not to question Leonardo about who Ezio was but instead question on what the best course of action would be.

"Salute Leonardo" said Antonio

"Ah Antonio, I've been waiting for you to wake up I didn't want to disturb you after last night's events. I have a surprise for you, here" Leonardo reached into the top drawer of the desk and produced a bundle wrapped in cloth and then handed it over to Antonio. Antonio carefully removed the cloth to reveal his father's hidden blade and bracer completely restored as if it was brand new, the details etched into the blade and on the bracer. Antonio ran his finger over the point of the blade and not to his surprise saw a drop of blood begin to form at the spot where his finger met the cold steel of the deadly weapon. A razor sharp blade to help him take out all who stood before him. Next thing to do was to familiarise himself on how it worked.

"Leonardo, I don't suppose you know anywhere where I might be able to practise using this to its full deadly effect?" asked Antonio eager to master the hidden blade's use.

"Si I have set up dummies in the courtyard outside for you to master the art of various assassination techniques which will come in use to you." Replied Leonardo who then started to show Antonio again on how to activate the mechanism and then sheathe the blade again. Antonio then attached the bracer to his left arm as was customary for all assassins and proceeded to go into the courtyard and practise what was to be his new deadly art form. Antonio stepped outside the workshop to find the courtyard had been transformed from what was an old mess to a place which was neat and tidy and made up for training purposes. As Leonardo had said dummies had been placed all over the courtyard for Antonio to practise on, one for each of the different assassination styles that could be performed. Leonardo had mentioned that there were different styles of assassination that he had read up on in the past while helping Ezio and he said that an assassin could kill from many places and they could be from; behind the target which is considered the conventional method of assassination, from hiding in a pile of straw or hay, an easy way to pick off guards on a patrol if needed, killing whilst hanging from a ledge which would be handy to take out any sentries walking along any gangways or any balconies, and lastly from above which would be a great way to kill with the element of surprise.

Antonio lowered himself into a crouched position just like he would a real person to help cushion his steps and then as he approached the first the dummy which was set up for the conventional assassination method Antonio released the blade which made a quiet metallic click and then Antonio rammed the blade into the straw dummy whilst covering the mouth of the dummy just like a human to muffle out any screams that a human would make which would could alert any nearby guards. Next Antonio turned his attention to the dummy which was positioned in front of a pile of straw which was big enough to easily conceal him inside and enough for another body. This method looked simple but Leonardo mentioned that this method was all about subtlety as well as execution he had to kill in one strike of the blade and drag the body into the hay to hide it so it looked like nothing had ever happened at all. As Antonio concealed himself inside the straw pile he wasn't going to strike the dummy straight away he waited for a couple of moments as though stalking the dummy just like he would a guard and then engaged the blade and successfully assassinated the dummy and pulled it inside the straw pile before leaving the pile as though nothing had happened at all. Next challenge Antonio faced was to kill the dummy on the balcony. The balcony was too high to just simply jump and hang from so what Antonio decided to do was run up the wall that it was built into and then catch onto the bottom the balcony that way before making the assassination attempt on the dummy. Once hanging onto the edge of the balcony Antonio shuffled quietly along the balcony until he was level with the dummy, and in one swift and smooth movement lasting no more than 2 quick seconds Antonio was on the balcony and the dummy was laying on the floor of the courtyard with a large puncture wound in it. Last challenge Antonio saved till last was the air assassination method, if it meant jumping from high places and killing people as well it sounded like the perfect combination for Antonio. The dummy was located on the other side of the courtyard near the entrance a simple rooftop walk away, Antonio was now above the final target and Antonio allowed himself a small half smile as he was going to enjoy this brief dispatch of the dummy, he planned to pierce the dummy right where a normal person's jugular would be allowing for a quick kill but in a messy ending giving him the distraction needed to get away using the crowd to block the guard's view of him. Antonio for the final time engaged the blade with the now familiar _snick_ sound that it made as it sprung from the bracer before jumping onto the dummy piercing the dummy right on target, the force of him falling and the position on which he hit the dummy forced the dummy to collapse and just fall to pieces on the floor. After completing all of the methods of assassination Antonio was now feeling content on how to kill and how the blade worked at its best, even though Antonio was feeling these things he was still asking himself one question that an assassin should never allow himself to ask. Could he kill an actual human in cold blood? Antonio was hoping the answer was going to come later rather than sooner.

Antonio went back to into the workshop and apologised to Leonardo for breaking one or two of the dummies that he used for practise.

"It's ok Antonio just happy to be of service, don't worry about it I'll get one of my apprentices to clear up the mess you made." Leonardo replied to the apologies, but before he could continue there was a knock at the door to the workshop and then the person who knocked said in a low demanding voice.

"Leonardo Da Vinci! It's the city guard, we have had reports you are hiding a fugitive of the city. He goes by the name of Antonio Romero de Madrid. Open up so I can ask you a couple of questions" bellowed the guard before thumping on the door once more.

"Uno momento seniore! I'm coming. Stay here Antonio I'll sort this out just stay quiet and make no noise or they'll arrest you." Said Leonardo before going to open the door. "Hello seniore, what can I do for you today?"

"We have had reports that you hide and aid Antonio Romero here he is a criminal in this city, do you or do you not deny these claims?" asked the guard his arms folded.

"I most certainly do deny these claims, I have no intention to involve myself with the city's criminals especially one such as Antonio Romero." Replied Leonardo.

"I do not believe you seniore, I think a stern beating will get the truth out of you." Said the guard now unfolding his arms and grabbing Leonardo by the scruff of his tunic and dragged him into the courtyard.

"Now you will tell me the truth peasant! Where is he hiding?" demanded the guard before landing a thundering blow into Leonardo's stomach making double over in pain. "Tell me where is he?!" demanded the guard" before landing another blow on Leonardo.

"I do not know where he hides, I just work away in my workshop" replied Leonardo between the repeated blows from the guard.

The guard continued striking Leonardo demanding answers and Antonio could hear the guard's demands and Leonardo's cries of pain and he had heard enough, he was going to silence the guard once and for all. Antonio left the workshop and turned to the courtyard and to his joy the guard's back was turned allowing the young assassin the best chance of a quick and clean kill. Sneaking up as quietly as possible to the guard Antonio unsheathed the blade with a simple flick of his wrist and then swiftly and deadly sliced the guard's throat allowing the blood to spray out like a fountain out of the wound.

"The man you seek seniore is right here, and is not going anywhere just yet, now go to god in peace and may you find mercy in heaven." Said Antonio as he closed the lids of the guard's eyes and then went to check on his friend. "Leonardo are you ok? Are you hurt?" he asked.

"Yes Antonio I am fine, thank you for your help, without it I would've been done for. Now we best clear up this mess you made." Leonardo said dusting himself off. "Quickly bring him inside and we can hide him in my workshop." Said Leonardo wanting to get off the streets and hide the body from sight from any prying eyes.

Now back inside the workshop and the body safely hidden away in the back where a number of other's lay also apparently subjects to Leonardo's whacky experiments they both sat down and pondered on what to do regarding Marco's trial and possible execution in the square in only a matter of hours time. The constructers where no doubt beginning to build the gallows in which Marco would be hanged from if found guilty and this began to trouble Antonio terribly.

"What would you suggest I do Leonardo, I could just run onto the gallows and cut him down but that would reveal where I am and ruin everything so far. I'm at a loss and don't know what to do?" Said Antonio now beginning to show his worry for his father's almost inevitable fate.

"I don't know how to put this Antonio, maybe you should just blend in with the crowd and watch see how events unfold, maybe interference won't be needed. If thing's do go wrong however then do not bring attention to yourself as you said you don't want to risk everything you've worked so hard for." Said Leonardo trying to comfort his friend.

The evening was drawing in and it had been an eventful day so Antonio thought an early night and a good night's sleep will help him prepare for what tomorrow was going to bring. The next morning Antonio awoke with a plan forming in his brain that to him seemed to work but in reality was probably doomed to fail but he had to try, anything to save his father. Once noon came around Antonio had left the workshop and headed to the town's square, he knew he had some time before the trial was due to begin so he took the opportunity to gather his wits and get some fresh air so that he was focused and ready for anything that was to come at him in the following hours. He went through his plan in his head time and time again ironing out any details that could prove fatal if they where to go wrong, Antonio repeated his plan in his head until it seemed perfect to him; But fate it seemed would still add in a twist to the Antonio's future that even he wouldn't be able to foresee let alone change. No matter what Antonio could do Marco was prepared to meet his fate no matter how much Antonio despised the thought.

The hour of reckoning had now arrived and Antonio was already perched high on a building overlooking the square where his father was due to be hanged if found guilty, he knew that whoever was behind this would want to publicly humiliate Marco before he died. As the minutes passed Antonio watched as the square began to fill with people from all over the city to watch the spectacle of Marco's trial and no doubt inevitable hanging, the square began to buzz and the atmosphere was now beginning to grow as people began talking and bustling for the best possible place to see the events unfold. Antonio decided now would be a good time to climb down from his vantage point and try and blend in the crowd to get nearer the stage so he could begin to try his rescue attempt. Next thing Antonio heard was the roars of the crowd as Marco was lead onto the stage bound around the wrists and placed into position before the noose that was due to claim his life. Then another beat of the drums sounded and the prete and Francesco Almeo walked onto the stage ready to conduct the trial. Francesco raised his hand to silence the crowd and began.

"Marco Romero, you stand here today accused of treason against the city of Milan for conspiring with others to commit murder to others for causes unjust in the eyes of the law of the city. Can you provide evidence that explains otherwise and proves that you are not doing as accused?" Francesco asked Marco knowing that the evidence that Antonio had already delivered to him and gave to the house servant to give to him but the evidence was received and then burned that night by his own hand.

"Yes, the letter which was delivered to your house a matter of days ago by my own son who gave it to your servant who passed it onto you." Replied Marco in a desperate but futile attempt to delay his own fate.

"I have received no such thing from no one" he lied in front of everyone in attendance including Antonio in the crowd. "in the absence of any evidence I have no choice but to pronounce you GUILTY and see to it that your family's name dies with you." Continued Francesco.

"You lie Francesco! He's innocent!" shouted Antonio but it no use his voice was drowned out by the voices in the crowd.

"I hereby sentence you to death Marco and may God have mercy on your soul." He finished

Francesco allowed the priest to deliver Marco final rights before pulling the lever on the trapdoor, but before he pulled it he spotted Antonio in the crowd making rapid progress towards him and from what he could see Antonio's eyes where ablaze with anger and hatred towards him.

"GUARDS! Stop that man, he wishes to save this traitor to the city and help him escape arrest him now!" bellowed Francesco. This gave Marco time to say some final words towards Francesco and his son before departing the world forever.

"You may take my life this day Francesco but my family's name will never die as long as one of us remains alive, we will have our vengeance for this betrayal and mark my words bastardo you will be the first to fall to the blade of justice." Finished Marco and then the platform in which he was standing fell away leaving him hanging there, lifeless and limp. Dead.

"NO FATHER!" shouted Antonio he was being surrounded rapidly by guards leaving only one space left to run but he wanted to fight knowing the odds where tremendously not in his favour.

"Better run boy, before it's too late." Said a strange man who stood before him and without a second thought Antonio ran for his life leaving his father hanging lifeless behind him. Antonio couldn't look back, he knew he had failed in his attempt to save his father, but what could he do now? Antonio decided to hide and lay low and let the loss of his father overcome him until it hurt no more, only then could he move on to avenging his death with a price to be paid in blood.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A few days had passed sine the event of Marco's death and Antonio had returned to Leonardo's workshop to plan the next steps to avenge Marco's death. The event of it was still taking its toll on Antonio's mind and heart; it was his father's training and guidance that had made Antonio who he was now. Vengeance was on Antonio's mind but now the lone assassin was finding out that he still had skills he needed to learn in order to not only kill his targets but to survive in any environment that he may find himself in.

"Leonardo, why can I not go and avenge the death of my father? Justice needs to be served." Antonio said feeling impatient.

"Patience Antonio that time will come but first there are a few things that need to be done before the deed can be done." Leonardo replied.

"What are they? I will see them done before Francesco the bittersweet kiss of my blade if it helps." Said Antonio eager to get out and get some fresh air.

"Well first of all guards are crawling round the city looking for you, you need to reduce your notoriety within the district so that the guards and the people forget your face and you can then return to walking among them without fear. When this is done I'll tell you what needs to be done next." Explained Leonardo wanting to aid his friend in any way he can.

"Very well I'll see to it that it is done, but how do I achieve this in the most effective way possible?" asked Antonio.

"This can be done in multiple ways; firstly you can pull down the posters that have been put up around the city but the district will do for now. Secondly, you can bribe heralds of the district to spread other words and direct attention away from you and onto other matters. Lastly you can kill city officials responsible for organising guard patrols and telling them who to look for. Complete any of these tasks till the people stop talking about you and the guards stop taking interest in you once this is done come back here and I'll advise you on the next step to take." Leonardo explained further.

"Grazie my friend hopefully I won't be too long." Antonio said.

Antonio made his way out onto the streets to find that indeed wanted posters had been put up around the district with Antonio's face on it. This worried Antonio as he had never been in this kind of situation before in his life so he made a quick start into taking them down off the walls and notice boards around the district. Antonio had removed at least a dozen posters within the first hour and he could start to see the effect it was having on the surrounding public. Next thing he wanted to take care of was rumours that some of the local heralds were spreading, so Antonio thought he'd take Leonardo's advice and bribe them with coins to turn their rumours towards others knowing that the guards often listen into their rants to see if they can get any leads into the whereabouts of any suspects so bribing them with a few coins would greatly help his cause in getting the guards off of his back. Antonio knew where a couple of heralds liked to preach their information to the people of the Milan, Antonio decided these would be who he would bribe first, he knew he was going to be spending a fair amount of coins to achieve this but money was no longer a concern to Antonio as he no longer felt he needed it, it was only a tool to be used to help get him to where he needed to go. He located them with ease and after losing a small sum of coins to each of the heralds they soon turned their attentions to other matters regarding other people, and just like the posters the effects of the bribes were quickly taking affect on the people within the district. Antonio decided not to kill any officials as looking for them would be too time consuming and would only kill them if he came across them on his travels across the city. Upon returning to Leonardo's workshop to find the artist in some sort of discomfort, so he thought best to ask what was wrong.

"Is there anything I can do Leonardo? What is wrong?" asked Antonio with concern towards his friend.

"I don't know how to put this Antonio but I have some bad news for you." He replied

"What is it? What have you heard?"

"It's your mother and sisters, they need your help. I have received word that your mother has gone into shock after hearing the news of Marco's death and your sister's are in need of your help I have their whereabouts written on this piece of paper." Leonardo handed the piece of paper to Antonio and he scanned the address written on it. "Go help your family Antonio they need you."

"Thank you for the news my friend, I will return as soon as I have dealt with this problem and see that my family are safe" said Antonio.

"Stay safe my friend" said Leonardo as Antonio turned to leave the workshop.

Antonio knew the location of where the remainder of his family were being held and was rushing to get to them before any harm could come to them. As he ran through the streets he took in the familiar surroundings to make sure he was going in the right direction and make any necessary adjustments to his course if and when he had to make them. The journey to the house did not take Antonio long as he knew this part of the district well with thanks to his dad sending him on constant errands before all of this happened. The life that he had once lived only a matter of weeks ago but felt like a whole lifetime ago to Antonio now. Antonio now found himself standing in front of a white brick house which was common for this area of town but this one had looked a little more run down than the rest of them in the street probably because no one had lived there for a while but then why would his mother and sisters choose here of all places to hide? Either way they were inside of the house and he was going to go inside and help his family. Antonio walked up to the door cautiously readily expecting the unexpected, he opened the door slowly and lowered his hood to reveal that the inside of the house had been kept in order, the chairs where all neat and tidy, the other furniture was a little dusty but nothing out of the ordinary, and candles where burning on the table but no one was to be seen in the house.

"is anyone here? Mother, sisters?" Antonio called out but there was still no reply, had they been captured or worse? This was son to be answered when there came a cry of anger from behind him but Antonio reacted quickly enough to turn around and face his attacker only to find his own sister coming towards him with a dagger raised above her head ready to strike.

"Antonio! What are you doing here? I thought you were caught?" said Lucrezia shocked to see her only brother once again.

"I received a message that you and the others were in trouble and came to help. How's mother coping?" replied Antonio.

"She's still in a deep state of shock she's upstairs in the bedroom but it's no good she hasn't changed since she heard the news about father. As for us, the guards are looking for us to lure you into coming after us and then arresting you too." She explained to Antonio who glad to see and hear that his family was safe and as well as could be.

"Ok I have some business to take care of before we can truly be safe again in this city if ever. Will you be ok laying low here until that is done and I'll come back as soon as I am able." He asked with concern for his family.

"Si we can do that just try and not be too long, I'll tell mother you stopped by and see if that makes any change in her condition." Said Lucrezia.

Antonio left the house and his sisters and mother behind to lay low and look after themselves while he took care of killing Francesco Almeo but first Antonio would have to go back to Leonardo's workshop and take care of the tasks that he still had to do before the deed could be done. On his way back Antonio was taking in the information he had received from his sister Lucrezia about what the guards were planning to do in order to capture him. Upon returning to the workshop Leonardo was deep into his studies which happened to be sprawled out over the table.

"Salute Leonardo, I have seen to my family and they are all safe for now, now what was the next thing that you wanted me to do before I see Francesco Almeo finally put out of his misery?" Antonio asked.

"Ah Antonio good to see you, ah yes I have a contact who is willing to help you in dispatching Francesco. She runs an escort business not far from here and is very willing to help you in your cause for justice." Said Leonardo.

"Bene, what is her name?" asked Antonio.

"Her name is Josephina and she is a sympathizer to our cause and is willing to teach you a couple of tricks to aid you in your journey's to come. Her establishment is located southwest of here, it's not far from here I suggest you get there sooner than later my friend." Said Leonardo.

"Very well my friend, grazie for arranging this meeting and aiding in me in avenging my Father's death. Do you know what things I am to be taught?" he asked before he readied himself to leave once more.

"I'm afraid not Antonio best go and find out for yourself my friend." He replied.

"Grazie again Leonardo I'll be back soon" Antonio said as he made his way towards the door of the workshop and left to find Leonardo's associate.

Antonio followed the streets in the direction that he was told to, and Antonio could tell that he was getting closer to Josephina's establishment as the number of courtesans standing about trying to attract business started to rise. The nearer he got to the building the more women he saw. Attractive women too. Before much longer he had found the building that Leonardo spoke of. Antonio walked up to the door and knocked on the door three times and waited for the door to open. A few seconds passed and then Antonio heard the lock in the door move and the door begin to open to reveal the most attractive woman that he had ever laid eyes on but he better not say that to Rosa-Marie or she might get a bit jealous.

"Buon pomeriggio signora I am looking for a woman named Josephina I hear she runs this establishment do you know where I might find her per favore?" Antonio asked, he could feel himself going red in the face asking such an attractive woman such a silly question.

"Si seniore, you have to look no further for I am Josephina and you must be Antonio Romero si?" She asked in what could only be described as a subtle yet kind of seductive tone of voice.

"Si, I was sent here by Leonardo Da Vinci an associate of yours, he said you would be able to teach me some skills I need to learn to be able to help adapt to surviving in any situation I may find myself in." Said Antonio to Josephina.

"That would be correct, come in and I will tell you what I can teach you." She said inviting him inside the building. The house was decorated with various paintings and pictures of things in various sized gold frames, the walls were a subtle shade of blue and couches where placed in suitable places to help make clients to feel more at home or it certainly had that effect on Antonio.

"Come sit Antonio and I'll begin" She said Antonio took a seat on a couch which was extremely comfortable to sit on. "Now to begin with I can teach you to blend into the crowd so that you may become invisible to even the most trained of eyes, and also if you find yourself in a bit of a financial tight spot I can teach to you how to steal from any unsuspecting person who happens to become your target. Now what do you think about that Antonio?" she finished up and then beckoned over one of the girls who bought over two goblets of wine for them to drink.

"I find that incredibly shocking Josephina, how can you possibly teach me those things without me getting caught by the guards?" asked Antonio feeling a twinge of suspicion from the offer at hand.

"That's simple Antonio, for the blending part I can use a large group of my girls and you can practise in the courtyard around the back of the building, as for the stealing bit I will have my girls attach purses to themselves and you can practise with them, but don't get any ideas mind my girls are more than prepared to defend themselves using non-lethal methods but only if they feel you trying to steal their money from the purses. Sounds simple si? So what do you say Antonio, do we have an arrangement?" asked Josephina.

"Si when can we start?" Said Antonio with enthusiasm and with eagerness to begin his new training, along with wanting to learn some new and exciting skills especially if they were going to help him become even more deadly.

"We can start now if you so wish Antonio my girls are willing to help whenever they are called upon" said Josephina eager to aid Antonio and begin his training sooner rather than later.

"May we begin now Josephina, I would like to learn more about this blending you spoke of, could you possibly explain it a little more and how it can be useful to me?" asked Antonio showing his keenness to learn.

"Certainly, blending into the crowd allows you to remain undetected to your enemies, it allows you to move silently through heavily guarded areas with ease, it allows you to become a wraith in the mind of your enemies and move towards a silent and more deadly kill. This skill is not an easy thing to just simply learn in a matter of minutes, if you are not careful a skilfully trained eye would simply spot you in a crowd, it takes constant training and practise to be able to master this skill Antonio now if you follow me into the courtyard we will begin your training with blending into a crowd." Finished Josephina and motioning for Antonio to follow her out of a door at the rear of the building.

The courtyard was a large area with pillared walls with arches allowing access into the streets either side of it. Inside the courtyard however Josephina had arranged her girls into various small groups and placed them in various places in the courtyard. Josephina turned to Antonio and explained on how the exercise would work.

"Ok Antonio here is how this training exercise is going to work, you see my girls here? I want you to blend in with them in their groups and make yourself invisible to me. If I see you then we will start again and so on however, if you succeed and I can't see you then I will take a group of girls away until there's only two groups left then I will move onto the next exercise you understand?" finished Josephina.

"Si sounds simple enough" said Antonio confidently.

"Bene, then I'll turn my back for a few seconds so you can choose a group to blend in to. But choose carefully because I will be looking very closely to try and spot you within the groups of my girls" said Josephina turning her back to Antonio allowing him to go blend using the girls in the courtyard.

Antonio scouted the group of girls and chose to blend in with the group along the right side wall of the courtyard and with his hood pulled up Antonio hung his head low and made himself look like he was part of the girls' conversation. He took a peek over the shoulder of the girl in front of him to find Josephina scanning all of the groups of girls very carefully trying to spot him in whatever group he me possibly be hiding in. As Josephina was approaching Antonio's group of girls so he bowed his head slightly and made himself appear to be talking like one of the girls. That was until he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, the sign to say that he'd been found out.

"Nice try Antonio but that was way too obvious a guard would spot that in an instant. I will allow you to hide again but this time try hiding in plain sight from within the group" said Josephina.

"Vene, I'll see what I can do" he replied.

Again Josephina turned her back to allow him to hide once more but he chose the group of girls right in front of Josephina and right in her eye line but he bowed his head just slightly this time so that he could still see her from under the cowl of his hood.. Just as before Josephina began scanning the groups once again. She scanned them once more.

"Come out Antonio, you've got me this time where were you hiding?" said Josephina.

"I was right in front of you looking right into your eyes, i was hiding in plain sight just as you advised." He said as he walked out from his group of girls.

"Very good Antonio you are learning slowly what it takes to blend in with a group of people" she said. "Now as before go and hide but this time I want you to move in between the groups without me seeing you ok?" she said wanting to try and expand his skills and challenge him in his new skill all at the same time. So this time Antonio hid in another group of girls and then waited for Josephina to start scanning the groups and then Antonio made his move into the next group to the left of him but he made it look obvious in an attempt to hide it in plain sight but instead of moving while Josephina wasn't looking he moved between groups as she turned her head his direction but he kept his back to her to try and break up his outline and to his surprise it worked but only just.

"very good Antonio, a bold move I must say but it worked but it will not always work like that sometimes the most obvious move is to wait till no one is looking and this can be the most effective when done correctly. If a guard has been on duty for a long period of time his vigilance may begin to faultier and getting past him may become easier than normal." Said Josephina "One last thing about blending in to tell you Antonio, in certain circumstances when blending in with groups of people you can move along with them if you do this correctly then you could sneak past guards to get into certain restricted areas in the city where targets could be hiding themselves. It is growing late Antonio I'm sure you would like a good night sleep we can continue your training in the morning." Said Josephina noticing that the time was growing late and she had to start preparing her girls for the up and coming night.

"Si you're right I could do with a rest have you a room where I could stay the night?" he replied.

"Of course I do Antonio, I'll make sure you are very well rested" she said with a suggestive tone in her voice, she led Antonio back into the building and then asked one of her girls to show Antonio to his room for the night. Antonio looked over to see her whispering something into her ear before the girl came over to him but it was too quiet for him to hear anything. Antonio was being led by a very attractive brunette haired woman in a full length sky blue dress which hugged all of her attractive curves.

"Here you are Antonio this is one of the best rooms that we have to offer, please make yourself comfortable and do not hesitate to ask for anything if you so need it" she said as they stopped in the middle of the room "I'll be back in little while to check to see if you're still ok but Madonna needs to see me I will return shortly" she said as she was turning to leave the room and Antonio.

"Gratzie seniora I look forward to seeing you again soon" he said just as she was leaving.

"Oh don't worry about that Antonio you'll see me sooner than you think" and with that she left the room and Antonio to reflect on his days training from Josephina and what lay ahead of him in the days to come.

Antonio looked at the time to see that it later than what he had thought so he decided to have a quick bath to help him relax before going to bed only to wake up to more training from Josephina. A half hour had passed and Antonio thought he'd better get out of his bath before he fell asleep in it but as he was getting out there was a knock on his door followed by a familiar voice that he knew but couldn't place on who it belonged to.

"Antonio are you ok? Can I come in?" said the woman's voice.

"One moment please I'm just coming" he replied as he quickly dried his hair with a towel and found a larger one to wrap around his waist to cover himself up and be more presentable for his possible female guest, whoever it was. Antonio opened the door to find the same brunette haired girl which showed him up his room not even an hour ago, but this time she wasn't wearing as many clothes as he'd remembered. The dress had been replaced by lingerie of the same colour but before he could say anything she stopped him.

"I was instructed by Josephina to make sure your stay was, very enjoyable" she said as she slowly ran her finger down his body just feeling the contours of his body tense up at just her slightest and most gentle feminine touch.

"Well funny enough I was just heading for bed maybe you would like to join me" he replied knowing what she was implying and he was going to make sure he made the most of the things that Josephina had to offer him. Antonio led her to the bed and laid her down on before getting down to a type of business that he hadn't done in such a long time.

The next morning Antonio awoke to find himself mysteriously well refreshed after yesterday and so quickly had a wash and freshened up his appearance before heading downstairs to find Josephina and get some breakfast before completing his training. After a little looking around the place he found her in her office seeing to some paperwork, he knocked on her door as to get her attention politely.

"Ah Antonio I gather that you slept well?" she asked putting her papers to one side.

"Si very well thank you, I am eager to know what training we will be doing today?" he asked in return.

"Well today I will be teaching you how to steal from other people if you find yourself stuck in a tight financial situation and you need to get some money in a fast way. So what I've done is arranged a handful of my girls to stand outside in the courtyard for you to practise with. I must warn you Antonio they are instructed to strike you if you don't do it correctly, meaning you must steal the purses attached to them without them knowing you've done it, if they feel you stealing from them you will know about it so I suggest that you learn this one as quickly as you learned to blend in." Explained Josephina looking at Antonio in a way to ask if he was ready for the challenge.

"Vene, from what you have said it sounds harder than what I first thought but I guess the best way to learn is from the best. Can I ask how am I going to steal these purses from your girls without them knowing?" he asked before they started wanting to know a good technique to begin with.

"The purses will be attached to the girls the same way as everybody else's in the city all you need to do is casually walk up to a girl and swipe the purse without her knowing what you've done, just a bit of advice for you, if you pull to soft the purse will not become yours but pull too hard and it will earn you a swipe round the head from the girl who you where taking the purse from so judge the pull just right and it'll come free without her knowing it's gone from her possession. Now shall we begin Antonio?" she asked him.

"Si I am looking forward to this one, let's begin." He said with enthusiasm.

Antonio began to walk slowly around each of the girls assessing them to see if which one would the best target to choose to steal from, after a little deliberation he decided to go for the giggling blonde girl which looked like she wouldn't notice her purse missing according to the way she was laughing it seemed her marbles had long gone so what difference would a purse make to her? Taking note of where the purse was secured Antonio began his approach to the blonde girl and as he cautiously brushed passed her he allowed his hand to fall back in an attempt to secure the purse at her waist.

"Hey! What are you doing? Get off me you creep" screamed the blonde girl and then as Antonio spun around he caught a swift slap round the face for his troubles just as he'd been warned of. So after the stinging died down on his face a little he tried again. Another slap round the face this time slightly harder but from a different girl in the group. Antonio tried over and over until he was thinking what did he have to do so he could steal something so simple as a purse from one of these girls, then it hit him if he could avoid being seen from guards by blending into a group then surely it had the potential to work with stealing from within the group that you could use to blend. Antonio used his new technique that he had learnt the previous day to move into the group without raising any kind of suspicion from any of the girls. So far so good. Antonio spotted a purse close to his hand and looked to the owner's face and began to distract her gaze until he smiled and left the group of girls with the stolen purse in his hand.

"Very impressive Antonio, I'm amazed that you managed to combine both of the skills to be able to complete the steal" said Josephina.

Antonio showed her not one but two purses and she was amazed that as she was praising him he was swiping her purse from right under her nose. After a little bit more praise Josephina was ready to allow Antonio to return to Leonardo satisfied that he'd learned the skills he needed to be able to complete the task of avenging his father's death. Antonio said his farewells and thanked Josephina and her girls for teaching him these techniques and then he turned to leave for Leonardo's workshop once more. It was now midday and Antonio was talking a steady walk through town taking time to reflect on the past 36 hours that he had just spent in Josephina's care and tuition. Sometime later he found himself at the familiar door to Leonardo's workshop and Antonio took a deep breath before knocking on the door and walking inside to find his friend.

"Antonio, I wasn't expecting you back for at least another day. Josephina must be going soft nowadays, but anyway tell me what brings you here so soon?" said Leonardo still trying to get over the shock of seeing hid friend back so soon.

"I'm a fast learner my friend, now I'm here to finalise plans on getting back at that rat who killed my father, it's time he paid for the crimes he committed against me and my family. He needs to die" said Antonio with fire in his eyes and venom in his words.

"I see where you're coming from Antonio, well now I'm not going to stop you now. You have the training, you have the motivation, and you have the blade. Now all that's left is the deed." Leonardo said as he looked Antonio in the eye giving him permission to go and get his retribution. Antonio left the workshop with the fire of revenge in his heart and the need to exact such vengeance. Antonio was one step closer to killing the man who killed his father, hid friend, and his mentor; but little did Antonio know that killing this one man was only going to be the beginning of a long and mysterious journey in which killing was going to become a second nature and where he would create his own legend in the Assassin brotherhood.


End file.
